Une Histoire Inattendue
by CloudyOtaku
Summary: Quelques années après l'attaque de Loki et des Chitoris, Odin choisit d'exilé Loki sur Midgard, lui enlevant ses pouvoirs et également la parole, Loki ne peut plus parler (et raconter de mensonges). Loki atterris à New York, totalement perdu et ne sachant que faire, c'est alors qu'il va tomber sur quelqu'un...D'inattendu. Désoler je suis nulle en résumé " IronFrost
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir tous le monde ! Je vous présente ma toute première Fanfic avec plusieurs chapitres (j'espère) yaoi sur le couple Tony x Loki ! Je suis désolée si il y'a des fautes de conjugaison ou d'orthographe je suis toute seule et j'essayerai de faire de mon mieux pour écrire/corrigé mes fautes, n'hésitez pas à me conseiller ou me critiquer je lirai toute les rewiews ! Soyez pas trop méchant, et surtout bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

**- **Moi, Odin, Père de Toutes Chose, te retire tes pouvoirs et décide de t'exiler sur Midgard.

Loki ne pensait pas que sa sanction serait si douce et aussi simple, il pensait plutôt qu'il finirait torturé à mort ou tuer tout simplement, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Odin l'exilerait dans le monde qu'il avait tenté d'asservir.

Deux gardes l'interrompit de ses pensés pour l'emmenai dans le Bifrost avec un dernier regard sur la seule personne qu'il aimer vraiment, Frigga sa "mère", qui était en larme dans les bras de Thor qui l'a tenait fermement dans ses bras en le regardant d'un air triste. Ce qui ne toucha point Loki.

Il se trouva devant Heimdall qui ne lui adressa pas un mot. Heimdall actionna le Bifrost et Loki se retouva sur Midgard, dans le ville qu'il avait détruite c'est à dire New York.

Il faisait nuit noir lorsqu'il atterrit dans une ruelle sombre. Il marcha jusqu'à être au bout de cette ruelle qui menait à...Un cul de sac. Il jura puis se retourna pour voir cinq personnes très étrange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**J'ai vue que beaucoup de personnes on lue mon prologue et je vous en remercie ^^ Je remercie aussi les deux personnes qui me suivent (elles se reconnaîtront ;) ) ce sera un P.D.V sur Tony mais je suppose que vous aller le remarquer ^^ Bon beh je vous laisse avec mon tout nouveau chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

3h13 du matin. Dans la Tour Stark plus précisément dans l'atelier de Tony Stark même, celui-ci buvait un verre de son alcool préféré, le whisky.

Tony se faisait littéralement chier dans son atelier, surtout à 3h et quelques du matin et n'ayant pas de quoi se divertir ni de projet quelconque sur quoi travailler et non plus de la compagnie.

Alors Tony Stark buvait. Tony Stark buvait lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouvé le sommeil, il buvait lorsqu'il se réveillait en sursaut à cause d'un de ses putain de cauchemars et enfin, il buvait pour oublier, ce qui ne servait pas à grand chose puisqu'il se rappelait de tout le lendemain.

3 ans depuis que Loki avait tenter d'asservir la terre, 3 ans que Tony avait réussi à changé de trajectoire le projectile, 3 ans que Tony avait faillit mourir dans l'immensité qu'était l'Espace et 3 ans qu'il faisait ces foutues cauchemars. 3 ans, putain !

Tony reposa son verre à présent vide du liquide ambré qu'il aimait tant. Il décida de sortir prendre l'air pour chassé toutes ces pensés qui commençaient sérieusement à les lui pétés*.

- JARVIS, prépare mon armure, je sors.

- Entendu, monsieur.

Il alla sur le toit de sa Tour et enfila son armure, puis se propulsa dans les airs avec un bruit assourdissant.

Il vola encore et encore, de plus en plus vite, évita les bâtiments qui se trouvaient dans sa trajectoire pour finalement ralentir la vitesse de ses propulseurs. A cette heure de la nuit il n'y avait pratiquement personnes dans les rues.

C'est en se retournant pour rentrer chez lui qu'il entendit des bruits venant d'une ruelle très sombre, les bruits ressemblaient à des coups puis des craquements sourd, alors il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il ce tramait pas là-bas sachant que de toute façon il ne craignait rien avec son armure.

Plus il s'approcha et plus il entendit les bruits. Maintenant il était sûr que quelqu'un se faisait agressé. Il s'approcha de plus en plus et lorsqu'il arriva au bout de cette ruelle il vit un corps recroquevillait sur lui même. Alors il avança vers le corps, et ce qu'il vit le figea.

* * *

*** Oh j'ai fait une rime ! *okjesors***

***revient***

**Tout d'abord merci d'avoir lue ce tout premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous aura donnez envie de lire la suite !**

**Et surtout n'hésité pas à laisser une rewiew pour donner votre avis cela m'aiderai à savoir votre avis et savoir ce que je doit amélioré ^^ Sur ce je vous dit bonne continuation et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour / Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ^^ moi je vais bien en tout cas. Comme je disait la dernière fois les personnages sont OOC mais finalement je crois que le plus OOC c'est Loki xD Enfin bref, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si. Et merci pour vos rewiews ! D'ailleurs je vais y répondre ^^

x-valren-x: Merci beaucoup pour ta rewiew ! Tu es ma première rewiew ^^ oui donc pour te répondre ce chapitre devrait êtres beaucoup plus long je suppose. C'est vrais que ce serait marrant de voir Loki passé ses nerfs xD mais sur le coup je n'y avait pas penser, peut êtres que plus tard dans l'histoire. Ouais j'essaye de faire attention mais pour cette phrase je savait pas comment la tournée xD J'espère qu'il y aura moins de fautes dans ce chapitre. Merci pour tes encouragement et j'espère que tu vas apprécié ce chapitre !

dreadin44: Bien sûr que je t'ai reconnue ! xD Merci pour tes encouragement à toi aussi ! J'espère que toi aussi tu vas aimé ce chapitre !

Merci aussi au personnes qui me suivent et à la personne qui m'a mis dans ces favoris ^^ Sur ce.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

****Ce qu'il vit le figea instantanément, devant lui, le corps recroquevillé appartenait à Loki*! Loki s'ailleurs qui était pire que mal en point, il avait des coupures un peu partout sur son corps, mais surtout sur son visage. Il avait un vilain coquard sur son œil droit, l'arcade ouverte, le coin de la lèvre fendu, sûrement son bras gauche cassé vu comment il le tenait, bref, il était lourdement blessé et l'on voyait dans son regard qu'il était vraiment effrayé.

Tony se repris, approcha sa main pour relever Loki, mais, alors qu'il allait presque le toucher, Loki se décalaprécipitamment dans le coin du mur. Tony surpris par son comportement regarda Loki s'enfouir dans le coin comme si il voulait disparaître contre le mur, mais Tony ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et décida d'aidé Loki pour le soigné de ses blessures.

Tony se rapprocha de Loki, qui lui s'enfouit encore telle un hérisson** contre le mur, à ce moment la, Tony eu vraiment pitié du Dieu de la Malice. Il arriva devant Loki qui tremblé comme une feuille, puis se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire "Salut cornes de bouc ! Je voit que tes mal en point, sa te dit que je t'aide, moi, un de tes pires ennemis ?" non, décidément ça ne pourrait et ne pouvait pas marché.

Alors il réfléchit, puis se dit qu'il devrait faire doucement pour ne pas le brusqué. Il approcha tout doucement sa main de Loki.

- Bon Loki, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'ai arrivé, mais si tu veux avoir de l'aide il faut que tu me fasse confiance !

Loki le regarda toujours avec son air totalement effrayé, Tony commença à perdre patience puis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas la première personne en qui on peu faire confiance et je sais aussi que je suis un de tes pires ennemis, mais je ne vais pas laissé quelqu'un qui c'est fait sûrement agressé, mourir sous mes yeux !

Loki changea de regard instantanément lorsque Tony éleva le ton, il se reprit puis pris la main de Tony dans la sienne pour pouvoir se relevé tenant toujours de son autre main son bras qu'il lui fit atrocement mal.

Tony le tira pour le relevé:

- Eh bien voilà quand tu veux ! Accroche toi bien.

Toni le porta en position "princesse", faisant bien attention à ne pas touché son bras qui semblait lui faire affreusement mal. Loki ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que voulait dire Tony jusqu'à qu'il entendit le bruit de l'armure de Tony qui commençait à décollé, alors il entoura le coup de Tony de un de ses bras l'autre étant donné que l'autre était cassé, puis ils décollèrent enfin.

Pendant le trajet, Loki cacha sa tête dans le coup de Tony*** et ne rechigna pas, ne faisant aucun geste pour ne pas perturbé l'homme de fer. Tony trouva d'ailleurs Loki plutôt silencieux pour le Dieu des belles paroles, mais il décida de ne rien dire pour l'instant vue l'état de Loki autant physiquement que mentalement.

Ils arrivèrent à la Tour Stark, Tony déposa Loki sur le canapé du salon en attendant qu'il retire son armure, puis retourna voir Loki et lui signala:

- Bon, pour soigné tes blessures il faut que j'aille cherché une trousse de soin, je revient, ne bouge surtout pas.

Tony alla donc cherché une trousse de soin puis revint vers Loki pour le soigné. Loki retrouvant sa peur, sursaute et se décala encore une de Tony. Celui-ci le regarda faire puis se rapprocha encore et plus il se rapprochait, plus Loki, lui, reculait.

Tony qui recommença à perdre patience essaya de parlé doucement pour ne pas effrayé Loki:

- Loki, je sais que tu t'es fait agressé et je sais aussi qu'à cause de cette agression tu as peur que tout cela recommence mais, regarde moi dans les yeux, Loki le regarda dans les yeux, est ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir du mal ? Crois-tu vraiment que je t'aurai récupérait si je voulait que tu meure ?

Tony semblait attendre une réponse de Loki, mais elle ne vint pas. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passé lorsque Loki commença à mimé un geste pour lui dire de prendre de quoi écrire. Tony chercha vite un stylo et un calepin et le lui tendit, se demandant pourquoi il ne pouvait pas parlé.

Loki commença à écrire quelque chose puis le tendit à Tony. Il lut à voix haute ce qu'il y avait d'écrit:

- "Je suis désolé."

Tony regarda le calepin, puis Loki puis encore le calepin et se demanda si la personne en face de lui était vraiment Loki. Loki qui s'excusait c'était vraiment, whoa quoi ! Mais Tony se demandait pourquoi le dieu s'excusait, et ne tarda pas a le lui faire savoir.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

Il rendit le calepin à Loki qui recommença à écrire. Loki rendit le calepin à Tony.

- "Désolé pour vous avoir évitez alors que vous me voulait point de mal."

Loki acquiesça de la tête, Tony se rapprocha et sorti ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir soigné les plaies du dieu, pour recoudre son arcade et pour pouvoir s'occupait du bras fracturé.

- Et voilà !

Après avoir recoud, panser, désinfecter et tout soigné, Tony regarda son "oeuvre" et il en fut assez fière comme tout ce qu'il fait. Loki lui, n'avait pas bougeait tout le long de l'opération. Loki fit un signe de tête pour remercier Tony lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait finit.

Loki était totalement perdu face à la gentillesse d'un de ses ennemis et Tony semble l'avoir comprit. Puis Tony annonça:

- Tu vas resté ici le temps que tu reprenne la forme, et euh... Je sais que tu ne va pas trop aimé ce que je vais dire mais, j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il c'est passait pour tes blessures et aussi comment comment cela ce fait que tu sois sur terre alors que, d'après ce que j'ai compris tu devrait être dans une des prisons d'Asgard, et enfin pourquoi tu ne peux ni te régénéré et ni dire un mot. Ah ! Et JARVIS fera quelques expériences sur toi.

Voyant le regard apeuré de Loki, il essaya de le rassurait:

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de bien méchant, juste voir si tu n'as pas de blessures interne.

Loki ne dit rien mais ne reste tout de même pas rassuré. Tony alla dans son bar et alla se prendre un verre de whisky, prit un deuxième verre et le tendit à Loki qui accepta avec hésitation, mais il accepta tout de même.

Il en bu une gorgée et trouva ce liquide pas si mauvais que ça. Tony ayant fint son verre ce leva, regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il était tant que Loki aille se reposé et lui aussi d'ailleurs.

- Je vais te prêté une chambre pas très loin de la mienne, si tu as un problème quelconques, tu n'as qu'à appelé JARVIS, il est toujours actif.

Loki acquiesça et se demanda qui était JARVIS mais ne questionna pas Tony, qui lui était déjà debout à tendre la main a Loki pour l'aidé à le transporté jusqu'à sa chambre, du moins jusqu'à qu'il guérisse. Le dieu prit la main de Tony lui s'appuya sur son épaule.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Loki, Tony le dépose et alla lui cherché un pyjama pour la nuit. Loki ne protesta pas et pris le pyjama que Tony lui tendait. Le pyjama était un peu grand pour Loki, mais cela passera pour dormir.

- Bon je vais te laissé pour la nuit, et je te conseille de ne pas trop bougé vue les blessures que tu as, si tu as besoin de te levé, demande à JARVIS de me prévenir et je serait la aussitôt.

Tony ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour la personnes qui, non seulement a essayait de le tué à plusieurs reprises mais aussi de conquérir le monde. Loki se posa la même question mais, ne pouvant rien dire, acquiesça tout de même. Tony se retourna et juste de fermé la porte, regarda Loki et dit:

- Bonne nuit.

Loki ne pouvant pas lui répondre, le laissa sans réponse.*** Loki se vêtue du pyjama que Tony lui avait prêtait et s'installa dans le lit, qui d'ailleurs était grand puisque c'est un lit deux places, il à des coussins assez moelleux et les draps était doux et confortable.

Loki s'endormi épuisé par cette dur journée.

* * *

Alors ? C'était bien ? Pas bien ? Le chapitre était assez long ? J'espère avoir vos avis ^^

Sur ce je vous dit a bientôt !

Et laissez des _rewiews !_

_CloudyOtaku_


End file.
